Sugar Kisses
by wonderhawk
Summary: Haruka and Michiru spend the day making Christmas cookies for their family


**Prompt**: Baking Cookies

**Fandom**: Sailor Moon

**Pairing**: Haruka/Michiru

Sugar Kisses

It was 7:00 in the morning and Haruka was just waking up from a peaceful slumber. She opened her eyes and looked out the window to see the soft snowfall outside. Normally the blonde was not a morning person, but on cozy mornings like this she couldn't help but to give small, sleepy smile.

_Only one thing can make this moment more perfect_, Haruka thought as she turned over hoping to snuggle up to her lover. Instead she found the other side of the bed empty. "Michiru?" Haruka asked as she looked around the room. She got up to look in the bathroom that the two shared but the aqua haired woman was nowhere to be found. Haruka slipped into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats and went to explore the house looking for her girlfriend.

Her first stop was their daughter's room. Peeking into Hotaru's room she saw the young raven haired girl resting peacefully under her covers yet no sign of Michiru. She took a moment just to look at the child that she, Michiru and Setsuna had adopted into their family. It was an odd family to say the least but it was a loving one and that's all that they cared about.

Closing the door softly as to not to disturb the young girl, Haruka continued with her search. As she went down the stairs and entered the living room she saw her best friend curled up on the couch with a book in her hand and a cup of coffee sitting on the table in front of her. "Good morning Setsuna. Have you seen Michiru? I woke up and she wasn't there."

"Morning Haruka," Setsuna said looking up from her book to smile at her friend, "yeah I think she's in the kitchen."

"Thanks!" Haruka said as she made her way into the kitchen.

She walked into the room and could not believe her eyes when she saw Michiru. The woman who normally went out of her way to look presentable each and every day, with her beautiful dresses and her hair that never had a strand out of place, was now standing there in an old pair of jeans and a graphic tee. Her face was smeared with flour as were her clothes and hair.

The guardian of the sea looked up to see her girlfriend starring at her. "Good morning love. It's about time you got up." Michiru said with a huge smile on her face.

Chuckling to herself, Haruka spoke, "Good morning Michi, you know, I think this is the first time I've seen you this messy."

Michiru, looked down at her shirt and hands, and seemed to just now notice all the white smears on her body. She laughed as well, usually it was Haruka that was covered in grim from working on her precious car all day and it was rare for Michiru to ever go near anything messy, but everything had an exception.

"I can't help it. I've been up trying to make Christmas cookies for everyone."

"Christmas cookies? I thought we were going to wait until Christmas Eve to make them?"

"I know but I just couldn't help myself, Ruka. This is our first Christmas as a family and I just want everything to be as perfect as it possible can." Michiru was looking her lover in the eyes while saying this. She always wanted a family and now that she did, she wanted every day to be special, particularly during this time of year.

Haruka walked up to her girlfriend and drew the girl into her strong arms and kissed her forehead. "Michiru everything will be perfect this year because we will all be together, that's the most important part isn't it?"

Michiru laid her head on the taller woman's shoulder, "You're right, but I guess since this holiday is going to be so special for all four of us, I want it to be as memorable as possible, so I wanted to start everything early I suppose, make it last as long as possible."

"No need to explain love, I think its adorable that you've been doing all this." Haruka chuckled once more, "Would you like some help with the cookies?"

Michiru lifted her head off her girlfriends shoulder to look at her once more and nodded her head excitedly. With that the two set off to work on the cookies. Michiru went back to trying to mix the dough while Haruka went to find the cookie cutters.

The couple spent the next hour in the kitchen making sugary treats for their family. It didn't take long before the guardian of the sky was covered in flour as well, mostly thanks to the playful flour fight she started with her lover. Finally when the cookies were in the oven they decided to start cleaning up a bit.

Haruka starred at the love of her life as she cleaned off the counter. _How the hell did I get so lucky? Not only have I found my soul mate but also a daughter and a sister._ After she had come out to her family a few years ago they had basically banished her from their home for good. Michiru's past was not much better when it came to her parent's acceptance of her lifestyle. It had been thanks to destiny that the two Sailor Senshi have found each other and not long after they were together they met Setsuna, who as the guardian of time had no family at all to speak of before she met the two women who became like her sisters. Then last year when Hotaru came to live with the other older outer senshi and became their daughter, it was like everything was going perfectly in their lives.

Michiru then looked up to see her lover staring at her, "Something wrong?"

Haruka shook her head, "Not at all. I was just thinking of how the four of us found each other after being alone for so long. Not only will this be our first Christmas together, but the first Christmas that we are all part of a loving family."

This time it was Michiru that walked over and put her arms around Haruka's waist. The blonde responded by putting her hands around the back of the aqua haired woman's neck. The two young women took a minute just to look at each other; both could see the true love in the other's eyes. Then they leaned into the embrace and locked their lips together. Each could taste the sugar that they had gotten on them while baking.

It wasn't long before they both became completely lost in the kiss. In fact the two were so engrossed in the other that neither noticed that they were no longer alone. Until they heard a cute little voice say, "Ooohhhhh," followed by giggles.

The pair turned to see Setsuna standing in the doorway with Hotaru on her hip. The older woman looked at the two with a grin on her face while her daughter continued to giggle as her other two mothers separated from their kiss to look at them.

Setsuna put the young girl on the floor and said, "I thought you guys were in here cooking not fooling around," as she let out a giggle of her own.

"What? We're not allowed to do both?" Haruka responded with a giggle of her own, followed by laughter from the other three as well.

When the laughter in the kitchen died down the timer that Michiru had set when off indicating that the sugary treats were fully baked. As Michiru slipped on an oven mitt to take the cookies out of the oven, Hotaru practically ran to Haruka and wrapped her arms around the woman's legs and looked up at her and asked, "Haruka-papa, can Setsuna-mama and I help you and Michiru-mama decorate the cookies, please?

The blonde always found it hard to deny her daughter anything she wanted, especially when Hotaru looked at her with those big, adorable eyes. She bent down to pick Hotaru up into her arms and hugged her tight, "Of course you can Firefly."

"Yay!" With that the young girl leapt from Haruka's arms and went over to climb up on the cabinet to get the icing and sprinkles. Setsuna had to stand behind the excited child to make sure she didn't fall over.

Once Michiru had put the cookies out on the cooling racks, all four of them took their time decorating each cookie, making them as perfect as possible.

It wasn't long before the family was sitting in their living room, each with a cookie in their hand watching Frosty the Snowman, which was Hotaru's favorite Christmas movie.

Haruka looked at Michiru who was snuggled against you on the couch, then to Setsuna who was sitting comfortable in the chair next to their Christmas tree, and finally to Hotaru who was sitting on the floor just a couple feet from the television. As she looked at her family, she realized once more how lucky she was to belong to a family that shared so much love.

She was snapped out of her thoughts suddenly when Hotaru jumped up with a worried look on her face and let out a large gasp. Being the good parents that they were, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka asked all at once, "What's wrong?!" Each of them had a scared look on their face.

Hotaru turned to look at her mothers and said, "We forgot to make a batch of cookies for Santa!" She watched as each of her parents let out a sigh of relief followed by laughter. "What's so funny? This is seriously stuff here!

"Don't worry sweetie," replied Setsuna, "we'll make sure to bake another batch of cookies before Christmas Eve."

This satisfied the young girl who smiled happily and sat back down to enjoy the rest of the cartoon.

Her parents then looked between each other and smiled each of them knowing that they were going to have a perfect Christmas this year.


End file.
